Presentation rails are commonly installed on walls and other vertical surfaces to support charts, printed material, and graphic displays. These items rest on the rails, and lean back against the wall for near-vertical presentation for best visibility. The better of these rail systems have concealed fastenings, and should be easily installed and removed by semi-skilled workmen. Present emphasis on coordinated decor makes it desirable to have the front edge of the rail match with the edges of tables or shelves as to color and configuration.
These characteristics are difficult to incorporate into one rail system, particularly when strength and cost are considered. The present invention is directed at this objective.